One Punch One Night
by WitchySkies123
Summary: *smut* Saitama just had a normal day. Let Sonic through a few punches, go home and eat dinner with Genos (and hopefully get him to stop mentioning his head). It was normal...until Genos tried out a new technique to help with blood circulation and Sonic took advantage of the moment...What will happen to this undervalued hero now! GenosXSaitamaXSonic threesome
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X Saitama X Genos

Sonic held onto his cape. "We're far from over." His fingers shook as he laid on the ground glaring up at the bald hero.

Seriatim simply shrugged him off. "Ok, then. Good luck." He turned away and leapt into the sky, gone once again.

"…Yes, it's only the beginning. I'm not training to defeat you anymore…" Sonic grinned as his body shook with intense shivers. Laughter wracking his body and his ripped tights exposed his chiseled form. "Sai…tama…you are mine. Soon, you'll be writhing beneath me in a whole 'nother way. I can't wait to see your expressions~ Dear Saitama the hero."

Sonic glared up at the sky and a fierce light shone in his eyes. "Soon…"

A little bird walked over to peck at the grass that turned over during Sonic's battle - not that he hit him. But the explosives did their work on the land. Worms popped out here and there and the bird stabbed at one before flying away. In that moment, Sonic vanished into thin air.

The bird was happy with it's catch - but soon got swept away by the fox who lurked in the bushes. Taken.

—

Meanwhile, Saitama was boiling kelp. Whistling, he stirred the damp seaweed with chopsticks. "Good sale today." He even swung his hips a little, dancing to an unheard beat.

It would have been a perfectly calm evening, but he felt a certain pair of eyes linger on him heatedly. Ignoring it, he continued to dance away. _For god's sake. If Genos makes another comment about kelp and hair growth, I'll shave him!_

Soon, he felt a pair of cool metal hands grab onto his hips and he felt them warm up through the fabric of his sweats. "G-Genos?" Saitama looked behind him nervously. "What's up?"

"Master." The blonde cyborg peered down at him before moving Saitama's hips in circular motions. "Dancing is good for blood circulation, but you're not reaching the max potential. I will help you work on your circular movements." Saying so, his metal fingers warmed up enough to body temperature. "I adjusted the temperature. Please continue cooking while I help you."

"N-No need. I'm fi-"

"Please. Or am I no good after all…?" He looked down.

"That's not what I mean-"

"Okay. I understand, Master. Let's continue." Genius smiled innocently.

Saitama looked suspiciously at him, but finding nothing to say, he focused on stirring kelp again. _He's been feeling down lately. If this makes him feel better, who am I to stop him? Though it's weird he's so devoted to me. I feel like a grandpa getting help with my blood circulation._

Suddenly he felt a tingling form in between his legs. "Eh?" He paused in his stirring, but kept going since the seaweed wasn't done yet and he didn't want any sticking to the pot. Maybe stealing kelp from a monster instead of going to the actual sale wasn't such a good idea…but the last time worked out well…

The tingling got stronger, but he blamed it on his imagination.

Behind him, Genos seemed to breathe closer. His breath hot against his neck. He held back a shiver as Genos muttered huskily, "By the way, Master, I learned about pressure points. Longevity, energy and even growth can be enhanced by massaging certain points everyday. Or at least that's what a man told me. Like…here for instance."

A thumb dug into Saitama's waist from the side. Immediately he felt more awake and stood stiff. "Wha-"

Genos said, "It wakes you up faster. Now…here…" This time he pressed a forefinger closer to his navel as Saitama doubled-over the pot with shaky legs, held up only by Genos's grip on his hips. Genos whispered into his ear, "That's where you gain energy. The man even said it motivates the world. He even taught me about even more effective places…" His thumb dug into the edge of his waistband as his finger crept closer down towards in-between his legs…

At this point, Saitama was shivering madly over the stove and he hurried to turn it off before the kelp - or him - got overcooked. "Dinner's done! L-Let's eat, okay?"

"…I will continue this after you take in proper nutrients, then. Don't worry, the kelp will aid you hair g-"

"Dammit Genos! Just sit down!" Then he ignored his tingling hips and grabbed the pot to put on the table as Genos silently followed behind nonchalantly.

While they were eating, Saitama snuck a look at the younger male. _He's young, but spends way too much time and effort on me. My body's reacting strangely. Was it because I'm not used to being massaged by people?_

Genos noticed Saitama's stare and smiled back thinking, _Master has no experience. He's probably never been kissed before. I wonder how far I can go to make him feel pleasure until he realizes my feelings escalated a long time ago…?_

The clank of chopsticks and bowls and slurps of soup rang out against the quiet state in the abandoned city. There was no one but a blushing, bald hero and a passionate, stoic cyborg for miles. No one but them…They had all the time in the world to enjoy this peace.

Until now.

 _CLANG!_ A kunai dug itself deep into a wall between the two heroes. Immediately Genos blasted toward the open balcony window with his palm and Saitama simply turned to look.

Shadows emerged and fluttered from the dark balcony and into the apartment as a lithe, black-tight wearing man stepped out. An evil grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Saitama. I've come to take you."

Genos glared at the man, his gold eyes flashing. "Oh, it's the stalker again. Can't you see we're busy? Get lost." His chest puffed and he got into battle form. Streaks of light shone from inside his tank top and traced his rib cage. Liquid fire seemed to pour through his metal arms as gears shifted dangerously fast. He faced a palm towards the seemingly weapon-less man.

Sonic simply gave him a sly look. "Oh? I know you were…busy. Ways to aid in 'blood circulation', was it? Too bad, I'm taking Saitama. Have fun being without a master, Dog."

Genos growled. "Says the exhibitionist. You only want to rip Master's clothes off. Don't think I haven't noticed your evil plans. Instead of aiming for vital organs, you purposely scratch at his clothing. Makes sense cause you could never hit Master straight on, weakling."

Sonic sneered back at him. "Like you can talk, Sidekick. At least I see more action than you. You haven't even gotten more than a thumb past those sweats."

"Not true!"

"Ha! Virgin."

"Damn you!"

While the ninja and cyborg were fighting, Saitama finished up his soup and now looked quizically at the yelling men. His face blank as he tried to keep up with the conversation. _Uh…huh? They aren't seriously fighting me anymore - I mean Sonic kept missing a lot and Genos hasn't asked for a full-on practice session in a while, but…why are they trying to get me naked? They gave up on being stronger or something and now want to blackmail me? I see Sonic doing that, but Genos…maybe he didn't want to let me know he's got different plans now…I should make the first move and release him from his sense of duty._

He frowned before speaking up, "Hey guys. If you give up so easily, there's no point to this fight, right? If you're done becoming stronger than me and only pulling pranks or getting settled, then there's no reason you can't just enjoy your lives peacefully? You're both skilled and should have no trouble in life."

He turned toward Genos, "So you don't have to live here anymore (though I'll miss your rent). You're free to change your mind. Go live out your new path." Saitama got up and started to go to his room.

"Master!" Genos leapt in front of Saitama, looking panicked as his pupils dilated and his breath picked up. "You're kicking me out?"

"Eh? Isn't that what you want?"

"NO! I want…I want…!" He pulled Saitama closer -

\- Saitama thought he wanted to whisper in his ear but -

And shoved his lips on him. In the backgroud, Sonic's shriek could be heard.

Genos's lips pushed at Saitama's and he even bit onto his lower lip. Heat coursed through their bodies and Genos stuck his tongue in, forcing his way into every nook and cranny of the older hero's mouth. "Mmph…!" Saitama shivered as his knees felt weak and Genos wrapped his arms tight around his waist.

When they finally let go so Saitama could catch a breath, he gaped at the smirking blonde man. "G-Genos! I'm a guy!"

"I know." He was about to go in for another kiss when Sonic pushed him out of the way and leapt onto Saitama, pulling his neck down a little to continue the kiss. "Mm…!?" Once again, Saitama felt his body collapse and this time he ended up on the floor, pinned down by Sonic.

A wicked grin came over the villain as he seductively mumbled into his ear, "What nice noises you make, Sai-ta-ma~ Who knew you were so weak to pleasure?" Sonic ripped off the hero's striped shirt and pinched his nipples. "Hmm…so pink…and delicious-looking!" He bent down to nibble on one while he continued pinching the other.

"Ah…Ahh! Nnn…T-Too much. No…I can't!" Saitama's mind was in a haze as he tried to understand what was going on. _Why can't I move my body? I've never felt like this before…! Is my weakness really pleasure?!_ After a particularly sinister lick and a bite, he moaned loudly, "Ahhh!"

Suddenly Sonic was pulled off as Genos loomed over Saitama's helpless body. His limbs splayed out along the carpet, his torso naked and a little bruised from Sonic's nibbles. "Master…" The younger man stared down at him as Saitama tried to cover his chest, blushing.

Genos grabbed his arms and opened them to stare at his nipples. Saitama teared up as his stare didn't let up and he mewled out embarrasedly as he looked to the side, "D-Don't look…I-I feel weird.".

Genos gulped.

Suddenly, Sonic whispered from behind the stalling cyborg, tempting, "Did you know there's a certain … massage that can help men relieve stress? I know you know what I'm talking about. Don't you want to help your master?"

"…" Genos couldn't deny him.

Saitama's eyes widened as he got this particular reference - not that he saw a video once or twice. "N-No need! I'm fine!" He waved a hand at him dismissively. "Let's just go to bed, yeah? Okay. Let's." He started to get up only to fall back on his ass as his legs trembled. "Eh? Ah. Must be the soup. Okay, going for real now." Once again, he got up and successfully got to his knees…

Only to be pinned down by Genos again.

"Hey! I said - "

Sonic came up behind Saitama and stuffed two fingers into his mouth. Thrusting them in and out, he said, "Suck them. Yes, let us make you feel good. Our reward for the hero."

Saitama looked up at Sonic and glared. "Mm! Nn…!" But nothing came out as the ninja kept thrusting.

Meanwhile, Genos slowly pulled down at his sweats and the bald hero tried to kick out at him. Even so, a certain member of his body started to get erect and it popped out when Genos slid his boxers and sweats down to his knees, exposing him completely. "Nn…!" Saitama yelped.

Genos licked his lips. "Mas…ter. So cute." He stroked the protruding member and began to pump it up and down. "Give in." He unbuckled himself and shoved his dick against Saitama's, grinding their bodies together. "Ugh…Master…!"

"Nn…!" Saitama threw his head back as tears leaked from his eyes.

Sonic chuckled darkly as he also let down his pants and removed his fingers from the hero's mouth. Drool dripped down the man's chin as Genos continued to grind against him, spreading the older hero's legs apart even more.

Sonic quickly placed his wet fingers in between Saitama's legs and slowly slid them up his anus, the hole pushed open with every movement as Genos shoved against him.

Soon, Saitama found himself spread open with two fingers up his ass and a certain bulky cyborg shaking his hips against him, his plastic dick heated against his own. He whimpered and huffed as he felt himself lose all his senses.

"Ugh…Uh, Ah! Master! I'm coming!" He gave a mighty heave and spurted white seed all over Saitama's abs. A little even got on his cheek.

Saitama also came and he collapsed inbetween the two men.

"Tsk, tsk. Not yet." Sonic hoarsely said as his sinewy body snaked up from beneath the hero.

Saitama gasped as he begged, "I-I can't anymore!"

Ignoring him, Sonic thrust his dick into the hero's wet ass, pumping up and down as moans erupted from their lips.

Genos got harder. After seeing Sonic thrust even more rapidly into Saitama, the hero's legs held spread eagle and up from the ninja's arms, Genos rubbed his warm palms against the inner thighs that bounced against every pump of Sonic's dick. "Ah, Ah, Uhh! AHH, ahn…!" The hero's eyes glazed over as Sonic pumped harder into him and even let go of his sperm inside of the man. White seed erupted from Saitama's hole and dripped onto the floor.

Genos heated up and got on his knees, his dick upright again.

Sonic smirked even bigger and holdinng Saitama's legs even further apart, he leaned back so Genos could place the tip of his dick into the hole as well.

Saitama's eyes widened despite their hazy state and he cried out, "It won't fit both of you!"

Genos thrust up and Saitama groaned loudly as both dicks sways mercilessly into him. In. Out. Innn. Out. As if perfectly timed like clockwork, they pushed into his body relentlessly - giving him no time to relax. "Uh, Ahhh..! Ah, ah, ah!" Waves of pleasure hit him over and over.

The clock ticked by as the men kept thrusting into the older hero, his moans echoing into the night. Once, twice…five times they came into him. But still they kept going. "No more…No - Ahhh! So good! It feels so good! Ahhhh!"

Genos nibbled onto his nipples as Sonic pumped his dick as they thrusted into him.

Saitama felt a lick behind his neck as Genos shoved his tongue down his throat.

On and on this went until the sun began to rise and even then the men were still going strong. Genos was a cyborg, Sonic had impeccable training and Saitama had the endurance of a god. It was never going to be a ten minute thing.

Finally, when Saitama wondered if he'd be able to handle any more waves of pleasure, he heard Sonic mutter, "One more…!" and with strong grip on his hips, the ninja and cyborg gave their final release into the hero.

"Uhh…!"

"YESSSS!"

Saitama could only clench his teeth as more spasms went through him and thick semen poured out of his ass and down his legs. Quivering, he let go of his come and fainted.

Genos and Sonic smiled happily at the finally defeated man before giving each other a serious look.

"…Truce?" Sonic proposed.

"…Truce." Genos nodded.

And the two vowed to 'exercise' Saitama so he may never feel alone or bored again.

The end.

…For now.


	2. Chapter 2: Found Again

Author: SO! This was meant to be a One-Shot, but since I still got favorites even now...I thought why not add a little more? This is Part I, but don't worry there's fun to be had here ;) The second part is just...another part of the plan, fufufu.

Also, if you love the story (or if it just made you laugh), Please send a love note! Or a Review or put me on your will for all your yaoi goods...*cough*

Enjoy!

(did I mention a review? hahaha. ok, I'll stop. Please don't hit me with that - unless you're Sonic. Now, thaaat's an idea...)

Saitama wasn't used to this new life with Genos and Sonic. Ever since that night, he's been fighting monsters non-stop and hasn't been home in a week…

Even now, he blushed about what happened. "I can't believe I made those noises…!" Mortified, he held his face in his hands.

Whatever. Just another day. I'll just keep fighting monsters - oh, I don't see anymore?

He calls up HQ: "Hel - "

"Saitama! It's you! W-Wher - ah, I mean, DON'T HANG UP." The operator yelled. "You cleaned up all the monsters?!"

"Yes. I want to know if there were more-"

"Now the C rank heroes have no work for today! Please take a vacation! We'll PAY you!"

"W-"

"That is all." Click.

…

Saitama dropped his arm. Siiiigh. A vacation? They really cared about their workers. I guess. Maybe Genos would like to go to the beach -

Uh. His face heated up again when he thought about the blonde cyborg and his natural…prowess. Why? Why did he like an old man like me? He never understood the younger generations…

Just when he was about to go fishing for food (again), a familiar voice shrieked from behind.

"SAITAMA!"

"MASTER!"

Saitama froze. Oh god. How did they find him? Before he could get his thoughts together and run, two bodies crashed into him. "Oof."

The trio crashed to the ground and next thing he knew, Genos clung to his waist in front while Sonic held his shoulders from behind. They clasped to him hard. "W-Where did you run off to, Master? Did you hate it that much?"

Genos's eyes were empty as if he saw the end of the world itself and Saitama felt a prick in his heart. Out of habit, he automatically tried to placate him. He was always bad with that shot puppy look of his. "No, no. It wasn't that…I liked it really, I did, so don't cry…" Wait, what was he saying?!

Sonic suddenly bit him from behind and it bled a little. He winced. That was another reason why all this was just scary. Ever since he succumbed to pleasure that night, his body was especially sensitive. The fact that he could actually bleed now was terrifying as it was exciting. Good news, he tested this phenomenon on the monsters, and found out that when the fighting was over, he was still the same as ever - Invincible. It was just with these two that his body changed. Like when they had s-s-s…Oh god.

Saitama could feel his face burn even more as the memories of that night replayed in his head.

Sonic hissed into his ear angrily, "Never again. You'll never leave us again. Saitama."

Genos nodded in front, his teary gaze suddenly replaced by burning orbs of fire. "Master. I cannot live without you."

Sonic then chirped, "So we decided to take you on a vacation. Somewhere nice, relaxing…and isolated. Expect to not leave for a while. It's time to make up for lost time. You'll looooove the activities we have planned…" He licked his neck and Saitama barely suppressed a shiver as he tried to struggle - only to fall over his now weakened knees. So embarrassing! The men didn't even flinch as they still sandwiched him. Sonic just nibbled on his neck as he said, "I've learned a few new…massages….to help your aching muscles after all that hero work. Sai~ta~ma~"

Genos stood up, lifting everyone - before he threw Sonic off Saitama's back like a cat tossing her kitten away. He then hugged Saitama around his waist to himself. "I've arranged for transport."

Saitama could feel a certain bulge rubbing against his asshole and he stiffened.

Immediately a flying car of some sort flew out of the sky. A silver beauty that made Ferrarris look bad and when it landed, the door swung open. "The Doctor's special line of brand cars that only the extremely wealthy can afford- it fundsed his research, but he gave me my own. Chronicle line. Now we can go anywhere."

Sonic stuck his tongue out from the ground and jumped to his feet in one swift motion.

Genos scoffed when he saw that, "Show-off ninja."

"Blockhead of a robot."

"Small peni - "

"Can you let me down already?" Saitama cut him off as if none of this were a big deal…except he had a plan. See, he tested another thing while he ran away -er, focused on work. Whenever he got close to the two men (he made sure to use his real full speed so they couldn't have noticed him), it only took a few seconds to retain his "Superman Cheat" he now called it. So as soon as Genos let go of him, he could immediately run off to the other side of the world.

Perfect Plan! Hahaha! Saitama cheered himself on.

Only to get crushed by Genos's merciless answer,

"No."

Sonic peered at the bald hero from the side and smiled knowingly…appreciating Saitama's guilty face. "I'm sure it's never occurred to our dear hero to run away from us like a coward, but now that we know you are weak to our presence due to our intimate staus, who knows how long it would take you to be in full power once we let go of you? That won't do. So, Genos and I finally agreed on something and are getting along like you wished before…"

Genos nodded as he spoke. "We decided not to let go of you not even once for the next week during our vacation."

Saitama could only look at them blankly. Dumbfounded. They thought this through that much?! Creepy?! "Eh? Not even once?!"

"Mm-Hmm~" Sonic nuzzled his cheek to the hero's, purring like a satisfied kitten over his first rat hunt. "We'll be in constant contact~"

"Not even to - "

Genos cut in. "Eating, sleeping, letting out waste, and especially baths. Well, not that you need leave our side during this time. I made sure the HQ gave you a vacation."

"You called them?!" Saitama's eyes bulged as he tried not to think too hard about the last things Genos mentioned.

"I am Class S. I'll do anything for you, Master." His eyes burned into Saitama's as if daring him to look away. "Anything."

Sonic then had to put in, "Well. Not like you'll have the opportunity to run. What with our dicks plunging into you at all hours. Think of this as our love nest time!"

"WHAT!?"

"Time to go!"

And with that the hero was whisked away into paradise…

Four hours later.

Saitama could only gape at the sight. "I-I thought this was vacation? Where's the beach?"

In front of him was only a small cabin. Complete with fireplace, wood stove, and a king-sized bed with metal chains hanging off the side and a couple of good ol' blindfolds laid out on the silken sheets.

He could feel the intense gaze on his back, his body still wrapped around Genos who trapped him with a bear hug. "W-W-What-"

Genos's voice was lower than normal, in fact it held a tinge of predatory vibes. "Master. You left us for a week without notice. Without a trace. If it weren't for your call to the HQ and my preparedness, they wouldn't have tracked your location via GPS and sent me your location. Do you know what you put us through? No idea where you went, how you were, what you felt. Just gone."

Saitama felt a pang in his heart and said, "I'm sorr - " He moaned as he suddenly found himself on the bed, his butt in the air and Genos's warm hand pressed against the small of his back.

Why did they keep cutting him off?!

"Master. I'll give you the night of your life - and you'll never want to leave again. You are mine. Mine." He snatched at Saitama's tights and simply ripped them off - not caring that it was a one piece. Now bare, his ass hung out in the air and he could feel the cold breeze from the cabin window graze his unbelievably sensitive skin.

A sudden heat came over him and Saitama moaned, the soft silk of the sheets amplifying the sensations. Genos rubbed his fingers, strangely smooth and warm now, around his buttocks.

"Mm!?"

He even gave a lick down there and Saitama jolted. "Do-Don't…"

Genos gave a naughty, playful look from above, his tongue on his butt cheek as he said, "Nice view." Then he flicked his tongue and gave a sexy grin as if saying 'you can't stop me'. What happened to the obedient student from before? Who was this bad boy! Did he fail as a teacher? What kind of man was he?!

During Saitama's existential crisis, Sonic, the lithe ninja that he was, crawled smoothly across the bed. He hovered over Saitama's panting face with a cheshire grin leaning closer and closer….

To peck his nose cutely.

Saitama startled and felt relief. Guess Sonic was being nice to him? Maybe he could get Genos to stop -

Suddenly he couldnt' breathe as a wet tongue wrestled with his. Plunging his tongue in forcefully, Sonic tightly pulled at the back of Saitama's neck to deepen the kiss, lips mashing together in a hot mess sending tingles down his gut.

Slurping noises came out and Saitama could only lose himself to the deep kiss. He itched down there while Genos played with his ass, teasing him with soft strokes and nipping at his flesh playfully. The feeling got worse as a burning sensation ran down his spine and his spread apart legs manhandled by the cyborg's heated metal hands.

"Gh—! Please…I can't take anymore…" Saitama moaned pitifully as one side of him was mortified by the lewd noises and the other side just wanted something hard and hot to ram up him. His body still couldn't forget that night, it itched and heated up. The tickling sensations got worse and his face felt all flushed with excitement.

When did his body turn into this needy mess? It was only one night and he felt nothing all week when he avoided these two…But now that they're touching him all over, their masculine scent and electrifying eyes making their presence intolerable. They made him hot, pleasurable, weak…

He hadn't felt so vulnerable, so real in so long. And he was afraid he was starting to like it.

"Ahn." Saitama gave a particularly wet moan when his now stiffened member jerked across the silken sheet below him as Genos pressed his ass down onto the bed, massaging his buttocks - groping here and there - and making sure the hero's long legs were still spread wide open.

Genos groaned, "Master, you have a little more bounce to your bottom half now. It seems we can go even longer this time." He kneaded slowly but strongly as Saitama squirmed against the sheets. "Be a good boy, Master. I'm softening your flesh. You'll need to loosen your muscles for when we pound into you." He said it so matter-of-factly, those dirty words poured from his mouth with no shame.

Saitama alternated between embarrassement and arousal, his dick grew harder at his apprentice's words.

Meanwhile, Sonic shed his clothes and placed himself before Saitama's lips. He chuckled darkly before hoarsely whispering close to his ear, "We're going to have our way with you now, my - dear - hero~" His breath, hot puffs that tickled the hero's ear lobes and he had to bite his lips to keep from panting out.

 _Why_ did his body become so weak to pleasure? Was it really just about being his kryptonite…or was there something more?

Lost in a delicious red haze, all Saitama could make out was the free air grazing his bottom half, that reminded him that his ass was bare to the world under two laser hot gazes.

His latex suit all but gone and every touch, every scrape against a thread, every trail of hair that strewn across his shoulder, tantalized him. Bothered him in unmentionable ways to the point that it was all he could do from begging to make it stop. Everything felt on fire yet made him want more, more, more.

The world's strongest hero had officially fallen.

It was then that Sonic touched the tip of arched member inbetween Saitama's plump lips, the searing warmth of his mouth instinctively sucking the ninja in and Sonic clutched at the hero's head, moving back and forth.

"Nn, nn. Ahh…that's it, that's good. Very good indeed, Saitama dear." He swung his hips and rocked along with Saitama's bouncing head. "Thaaat's it…"

Meanwhile, Genos gave a jealous grunt and dug a finger into the hero's bottom lips. "Pay attention to me, Masterrr." Genos's eyes hazed as he slowly started to lose his reason, his blushing cheeks gave him a drunken look as he gazed at the fit hero. His idol. His mentor. His Master.

Locked between a villain and a hero without even able to use a bit of his godly strength, Saitama sighed in defeat.

 _I haven't tasted defeat in a long time…Oh no. What am I getting excited over?!_

Oh god, oh god. He was going down dangerous waters. Why didn't he feel repulsed or angry right now? Was it because it was his precious disciple and some pitiful, persistent villain? Anti-villain? What was Sonic anyway…?

He yelped when two thick digits plunged into his bottom hole and Genos whispered in his ear, "I'm going to prepare you much, much more this time." He thrust his fingers in and out, breathing deeply above Saitama, as Saitama could only stare at the strangely entrancing sight.

"Nn! Not there, G-Genos. I-I-I can't…!" He immediately got up from Sonic's lap to push at Genos out of reflex only to be held back.

Two thin, yet hard as steel, arms wrapped from behind him. "We're not finished here. _Dear_." Sonic's voice lowered a pitch as he blew in the hero's ears.

"Wa - wah - Wait." Saitama could barely get a grip of himself as he almost came from that voice alone. Fuck.

Sonic gave a deep chuckle and simply pressed his lips to Saitama's, laying waste to his reason. His accurate fingers rubbed at his nipples and trailed down his abs, dancing and massaging in maddeningly erotic ways.

"Nn…"

Suddenly a big thing slid inbetween his ass and Saitama jolted. "Ah!"

Genos mumbled as he pushed himself in, trying to hold back from going like a dog. "You feel so hot, Master. It seems you've gotten used to my size…"

"Don't say such embarrasing thin - AH! Ah, Ah, AHhhhhhh!" He gave a heavy moan as the handsome cyborg swung in and out, twisting this way and that in a decent pace. As if jogging before a marathon, he kept at it, restraining himself. His dick making a mess of inside him. "Gen…Genos! What happ…to slow?! Ahh!"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. It's taking all I can not to pound hard into you right now. You feel so hot and soft and it's sucking me in! Nn..! Master!"

"Genos! Ah, no, Ahhh!" Tears leaked from his eyes at the sudden waves of pleasure that hit hard. He was starting to feel a little numb.

Meanwhile Sonic had a wicked idea as he looked at the cyborg thrusting into the naked hero. "Genos. Let's commence to phase II."

Genos snapped his head up even lost in lust and grinned. "Good idea, mongrel."

"Fuck you. Up we go, dear~" Saitama was already lost to the world in pleasure when Sonic lifted his back up so he fell across the thrusting cyborg. Because of that movement, the angle got deeper and harder - "Ahhh! SO DEEP! GENOS, GENOS - "

"Dammit, I'm starting to feel jealous. Don't forget it's my turn next, bastard robot." Sonic glared maliciously at the fun the two were having. "Better not suddenly drop him."

"Just load the water, scum." Genos ignored Sonic and stood up from the bed, still bouncing Saitama off his dick as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Good, Master. There. Just let yourself be felt by me." As if he could control every part of his body at will, Genos flawlessly walked toward the bathroom despite moving his dick up and down Saitama's ass vigorously.

Even Sonic had to do a double-take. "What kind of monster are you?"

"The big kind. Will you focus on the plan?"

Saitama's ears perked. "Y…You planned this far….AhnnnN!" He was starting to get weary as he couldn't take anymore pleasure.

Genos merely tightened his grip on the hero's ass, pressing him down hard on him, and smiled gently, "Shh…Don't worry, you'll feel even better in phase II."

"No….Ah, Ahhh…!"

Inside the room, a round bath that could fit five sat in the middle, dug into the ground and covered in blue marble tile. All sorts of lotions sat around the edge. Sonic set up the bath, ran the water….and brought a box out from the cupboards. All ready for action.

"Now…Time for Phase II."

Bathtime is calling.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichi Wa Los Amigas! (Is that how it goes…?)

Witchyskies here. So, I tried to resist. I did. But then the God of Yaoi pulled me back in.

One Punch, One Night was supposed to be a one-shot. And it is. So it's "Completed". But instead of having multiple one-shots going around with this particular scenario, I'm just going to add them to this here story. So if you want more, just follow this story for one-shots. I'll be doing more 'drama' type stories separately (really digging yandere stalker stories right now) 0.0

And so, without further ado *trumpets blare*! Bathtime starts now!

(And if ye like what ye sees, a love note or review be much appreciated ;)

P.S. Anybody wanna see Saitama in a wedding gown or a maid outfit or both? Might do fanart/story.

P.S.S. Also, I like me yandere stalker semes if you can't tell. But it might get a biiiiiiiiit more psycho from now on? What do you think of a really crazy story set in 'if they were all regular folk in the city'? (Next project)

Anyway, Enjoy! And have a super (hero) day~ :3

(Oh god, couldn't resist the bad joke)

P.S.S.S. Thanks for the review! And for everyone reading - CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2 OMG X3

—

….

[ ** _Previously in Pt One of the possessive trio's vacation]_**

 _Genos mumbled as he pushed himself in, trying to hold back from going like a dog. "You feel so hot, Master. It seems you've gotten used to my size…"_

 _"_ _Don't say such embarrasing thin - AH! Ah, Ah, AHhhhhhh!" He gave a heavy moan as the handsome cyborg swung in and out, twisting this way and that in a decent pace. As if jogging before a marathon, he kept at it, restraining himself. His dick making a mess of inside him. "Gen…Genos! What happ…to slow?! Ahh!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm trying. It's taking all I can not to pound hard into you right now. You feel so hot and soft and it's sucking me in! Nn..! Master!"_

 _"_ _Genos! Ah, no, Ahhh!" Tears leaked from his eyes at the sudden waves of pleasure that hit hard. He was starting to feel a little numb._

 _Meanwhile Sonic had a wicked idea as he looked at the cyborg thrusting into the naked hero. "Genos. Let's commence to phase II."_

 _Genos snapped his head up even lost in lust and grinned. "Good idea, mongrel."_

 _"_ _Fuck you. Up we go, dear~" Saitama was already lost to the world in pleasure when Sonic lifted his back up so he fell across the thrusting cyborg. Because of that movement, the angle got deeper and harder - "Ahhh! SO DEEP! GENOS, GENOS - "_

 _"_ _Dammit, I'm starting to feel jealous. Don't forget it's my turn next, bastard robot." Sonic glared maliciously at the fun the two were having. "Better not suddenly drop him."_

 _"_ _Just load the water, scum." Genos ignored Sonic and stood up from the bed, still bouncing Saitama off his dick as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Good, Master. There. Just let yourself be felt by me." As if he could control every part of his body at will, Genos flawlessly walked toward the bathroom despite moving his dick up and down Saitama's ass vigorously._

 _Even Sonic had to do a double-take. "What kind of monster are you?"_

 _"_ _The big kind. Will you focus on the plan?"_

 _Saitama's ears perked. "Y…You planned this far….AhnnnN!" He was starting to get weary as he couldn't take anymore pleasure._

 _Genos merely tightened his grip on the hero's ass, pressing him down hard on him, and smiled gently, "Shh…Don't worry, you'll feel even better in phase II."_

 _"_ _No….Ah, Ahhh…!"_

 _Inside the room, a round bath that could fit five sat in the middle, dug into the ground and covered in blue marble tile. All sorts of lotions sat around the edge. Sonic set up the bath, ran the water….and brought a box out from the cupboards. All ready for action._

 _"_ _Now…Time for Phase II."_

 _Bathtime is calling._

…

The steaming pool of water rippled against the Genos's legs as he strode in. Each step emphasized the big lump portruding into a certain white ass.

"Genos, please. I can't take it, it's too much - !" Saitama pleaded as he rubbed down helplessly against the cyborg's steel body. Despite being metal, it felt warm and even soft and smooth as a malleable ball of silver. If it weren't for giant soft penis pounding into him hard with every rocking step, he'd have fallen asleep against the warmth. But, alas, it was all he could do to from moaning even more wildly then he was now. "Ah, ah! Gen….os! I-I mean it! I'm…can't…!"

They waded to the center of the bath. The hot water lapped against Saitama's opening and squelching sounds emitted from the gap. Against the silent tiled room, each noise stood out and his ears flushed at the sound as he dug his head against the cyborg's neck in shame as he was being fucked.

Genos grinned at his master's shyness. He stopped and gently moved Saitama's arms from around his neck. "Master…relax. We will service you now."

At that point, Sonic also waded into the pool, his lithe abs glistened in the firelit room. They went all out to make this restroom look like a sultan's bath with sky blue tiles and candles everywhere. Incense drifted in the air, adding to the ambiance. "Hehehe, don't you feel your muscles are more loosened now, Saitama dear?"

With practiced movements, he swept his hands up Saitama's body and slowly laid him above the water. Floating there, he felt relieved as his body took a break from the constant pounding.

 _You'd think with my body being weaker, my stamina would be less…_

Saitama could barely keep this thoughts together as he went with the flow. His legs still wrapped around Genos, whose member still was clasped inside of him and held firm, and his torso ran along the hot soothing water into Sonic's ready arms. Laid out between these two men, floating, he was starting to drift asleep.

 _So tranquil…._

Suddenly the hard thing inside him started moving again, slowly then speeding up until they became hard, heavy thrusts. "Waaaa! G-Ge - No! Ahhh! Sto - " The water filled his insides up, making the squelching sounds louder and Genos's dick more slippery. Faster and faster, he thrusted.

"Master! Master!"

"Ah - Ah - Ah - !"

Saitama couldn't stand it anymore as waves of pleasure erupted once again. His mind was drawing a blank.

And then Sonic ran his fingers up the hero's chest, twisting his nipples, before stretching out his torso more as Saitama's thighs naturally widened against the cyborg's onslaught. Genos came inside deeper and deeper the more Sonic spread him apart.

Stretched between the two men, the hero had no hope of escaping. Suddenly, the ninja behind him raised his face to his and, with glistening dark eyes, said, "We'll stretch you and pound into you until every inch of your body's been massaged by us. Made ours. We'll make it so your body won't even think of being without our touch. It's only a matter of time until you won't even be able to _dream_ without us. **Dear**." He pressed his lips against him and plunged his tongue in, wrestling with the hero's. With a gasp of breath, he let go before grinning widely. That famous evil grin.

Then the pale, hard ninja leaned against the edge of the pool - now that Saitama was stretched out, his ass manhandled from the center of the pool and his upper body held by the ninja against the side - and popped his penis up from the water. A long, sinous and deadly thing.

Saitam barely registered it before it plunged into his mouth. "Nn! Nnn…!" In and out, Sonic pumped into him as Genos intensified his thrusts, turning the hero's ass around until he pounded him from behind.

Saitama's eyes grew more and more hazy at the intense pleasures and he grew senseless. As if wolves let out of their cages, as if they turned into feral beasts, they pounded rapidly and fiercly into him.

Genos cummed into him with a final thrust and Saitama felt the hot liquid spurt against his insides. "Mmf…!" He cried out, but his lips were still taken by Sonic's dick.

With a final thrust, Sonic also came in his mouth and came out of him. "Dear, dear. How obscene you look."

His body completely limp, he fell across Sonic's shoulders as Genos pulled out of him slowly. He couldn't hold back his whimpers with each graze until that huge thing finally came out.

The hero was about to pass out when Sonic pushed a small vial between his lips and a sweet liquid was forced down his throat. When the vial was completely empty, he let Saitama cough out.

"What was that?!" Saitama was about to lecture that vile ninja when a heat began to spread over him. A rush that burned hot as lava and suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. "W…What's happening to me…?" His gaze went a little hazy and he felt an absurd need to rub against Sonic's abs. "Nn…"

Looking up desperately, Saitama wheezed out in exasperated gasps, saliva trickling down his lips as a crazed expression came over him - mad with lust.

Sonic and Genos looked down on the horny man they once though untouchable and gulped.

Genos muttered, "I didn't think it would be this effective. The doctor is a terrifying man."

Sonic only nodded. "For the rare second time, I agree with you."

"Are you just going to keep talking or are you going to be men?" As if the master had a 180 degree personality change, Saitama suddenly became a minx. With narrowed eyes, the hero slid up onto Sonic and whispered in his ear, " _Or should I find a real man…?_ "

Immediately, the his eyes grew dark and a cold air seeped around him. "If any scum ever touch a single inch of your skin, I'll cut his hands off. Throw him in a monster's den. And roast him alive." A dark aura evaporated from the ninja, but Saitama didn't care. In fact…

He mewled. Shocking both Sonic and Genos. Just what was this potion the doctor gave them?

Wiggling his pink-tinted butt in the steamy bath water, he trailed a hand up Sonic's chest and caressed his face. He whispered seductively, "Then make me stay."

And plunged his lips onto Sonic. With little nibbles and sloppy kisses, it was evident the hero was inexperienced…which only made it that much more arousing. The cute, innocent Saitama was throwing himself on Sonic, how could he not help him?

With a grunt, Sonic plunged his tongue in and danced around his mouth. Saitama gasped, but Sonic was relentless and only brough a knee up from the water to rub up inbetween the pale hero's thighs.

Saitama closed his eyes shut as he rode Sonic's thigh and deepen the passionate kiss. "Mm…Nn…"

They both gasped for breath, droplets down both their bodies, as their shoulders heaved up and down. Haa….Huff….

Suddenly he was pulled back as Genos plunged his tongue in and Saitama's legs now spread around Sonic's waist. Pleasant rushing waves came over him and he shuddered. The liquid that caused the searing heat did something to him…and his bottom was aching. Needing. Wanting.

With a desperate glance, he said when Genos parted lips for a second, "I…Want…Inside me…!" Before Genos invaded his lips again.

Sonic grinned mischievously. "Oh, this?" He rubbed his upright dick against Saitama's hole. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Please show me with your needy hole just how much you want me. I'll be waiting. Do your best~" He smiled at Saitama's now tearing face that said 'just do it please'.

The hero's face flushed deeper and he could only nuzzle his head into Genos's neck while he tried to rub his lower body against the leaned back ninja.

With a pout, Saitama wrapped his legs around Sonic and held his thighs tight so that his tinier pinkish dick rubbed against Sonic's big one. "Ahh!" Using Genos as support, he rubbed up and down with the water splashing in and out his hold and making his member wet and slippery.

Unable to take anymore, and knowing Sonic was watching very intently, the hero arched his back and tried to lift his hips onto that protruding dick that seemed to seep with something…

"Please…Enter me…." Teary eyes called out, but Sonic ignored them cruelly.

"Say you'll never leave."

"B…I…won't leave." A moment of clarity came to the hero before it faded back into lust.

"Goood. Good little hero. Now, say you want my big sloppy dick in your wet needy hole." Sonic crossed his arms evilly.

"?! No…I don't…" He cried though his hips never stopped rubbing against Sonic's waist. "Too much…"

Sonic chuckled at Saitama's embarrassment and rubbed his balls, "Looks like you need help…Too bad I don't know about what you want me to do?"

"I don't - "

At that Genos pinched his nipples from behind and huskily breathed down Saitama's neck, "Say the magic words, Master. That's all." He licked his neck and the hero squeaked. "Just one sentence…"

Saitama bit his lips unsuredly at the two hot gazes focused on him before looking away. A tear trickled down his cheek as he said mortified, "P…Please…I want your b-big sloppy dick in…in my wet needy hole."

Sonic smiled innocently and chirped out, "Aww, all you had to do was ask!" And plunged the tip of his iron rod dick into the his wet hole.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Thruuuuust. Bam.

The ninja pounded ferociously into Saitama whose lost himself to the mad thrusts. Sonic raised one of his legs and stretched his ass open more, deepening the thrusts.

"Saitama! Saitama! Mine! All mine!" He growled out as he let loose inside the helpless hero.

Genos proceeded to lick at Saitama and nip his lips before biting down his nape and sucking hard. Against his flushed skin, the cyborg said, "With this, no one will mistake who you belong to!"

Sharp hits of intense pleasure whammed into Saitama and he climaxed hard - but they didn't stop.

Soon, Genos joined Sonic and once again pounded into him like clockwork on turbo charge.

He didn't know when, but he lost consciousness and the last thing he could remember was the obsessed looks they gave before he fainted.

" ** _Never leave us again. Or we'll chain you down forever._** "

….

…..

…..

Saitama's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he felt was his aching ass. Gah!

 _I don't think I can walk for the next three years at this rate…!_

Then he noticed two large forms nestled around him, arms wrapped around his waist. Sonic had his face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, breathing softly. Genos laid his head on top his and though he couldn't see his face, he could hear light whimpers of happiness and a rub here and there.

It was like being wrapped between a cat and a dog. Cute.

 _Wait. What am I thinking? I can barely move thanks to them! Tch. Better quietly esca…Huh? Eh?_

Saitama tried to move his arms, but couldn't. Then he looked up - oh. Right. He forgot this bed came with chains.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

Sonic raised his head drowily and rubbed his eye like a kitten, "You're up early. Like our present?"

"P-P-Present?! No! Let me go!" He glared at the two men. So much for his disciple and … er, rival? Anyway, this was too much! "I need freedom…and I wanna piss."

"Oh, you. I'll just carry you and watch you piss if you hold a second…"

"Stop! I don't need you to watch!"

Genos woke up then and simply rubbed his cheeck against Saitama's soft warm one by habit. "It's okway. You can do whatever Master and I'll clean you afterwardsh." Still half-asleep, he proposed something dangerous.

"Ooh, good point, Blockhead. We are getting along better!" Sonic agreed ridiculously.

"No. No, no, no! I refuse! This is my dignity at stake!"

"Aww, no can do. You see, I know you. You were planning to run again, weren't you? Even after promising, hmm?"

Saitama looked to side and lied badly, "N-No."

"Uh-huh. No matter. Just give up already. As punishment for thinking so, I know what to do…" And with that he grabbed an empty water bottle…

Saitama looked on horrified….

Genos didn't help by saying he'll do laundry anyway.

"What's with these psychotic men? What happened to being normal?!"

It took two hours and certain…perstering…before the unknown legendary hero gave in to the two.

One bottle, two smiles, and one lost pride later…

"We still have six more days here, _Dear Hero._ "

A delicious Hell resumed. And for the next few weeks after that, Saitama could only lay in bed with a vibrator up his ass until he grew weaker and more sensitive to pleasure.

You see, the two found out on their vacation experiments that the more pleasure he felt with them two, the longer the effects.

And hence, Saitama could never escape so easily again.

From that first night, just being apart for one week drove the evil ninja and obsessive cyborg insane - to the point that they destroyed an entire underground monster kingdom thinking (irrationally) that their invincible hero was kidnapped. Then they almost destroyed the hero's HQ until they agreed to track down Saitama if he ever called using GPS.

Anything and everything they could do within their power to lure out the hero, they did. Even placed a monster trail using hostages from the underground ring of monsters back into their city so Saitama could help there…forbidding other heroes from entering the area…

Every step, every decision and imagined scenario…was planned out. Down to the last second.

And all to see Saitama broken down and writhing for their love, crying out and begging to be theirs. To see their master just as obsessed as they were.

Love?

Possession?

Did it matter?

The ninja and cyborg smiled at the hero's sleeping form, bound to them forever. Once the chains come off, his body will lust for them by instinct. Trained to, nurtured and disciplined to want and need only their loving hands.

They knew Saitama could never really hate them. His heart was soft when it came to his disciple and 'rival'. So they used even that against him.

" _From now on, we'll have sweet, love-filled days. So much that you will forget that you ever lived without us."_

 ** _"_** ** _But if you ever betray us…_**

 ** _Well._**

 ** _We'll never let you go._**

The both of them chorused, " ** _I love you, Saitama."_**

…

;…..

The End for this vacation arc. On to whatever one-shot story comes up next!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! I'm so happy to add another one-shot to the sexy trio's love life XD This time Saitama has a whole new battlefield to face haha!

I hope you're having a good holidays - or if you aren't, than drink some plum choya and yuzu like me. Sweet drinking makes even Christmas look like a dreamland. A dreamland of doujins… *Cough*

Your reviews were the best present and gave me the strength to finish this in time for Jingle Bell time, so thank you :3 lots of kisses for that~ (reverse harem one punch style kisses perhaps?)(or Sebastian. Cuz. Sebas.)

Made some fan art. I post it under another pen name, so if you happen to see it in the wild, don't worry. It's me. You'll know it's my account if adventuress, fuoshi and azuki is involved. Just trying to add it as a book cover image to this story tho cause WHY YAOI GODS WHY?! Can't fig out how to post in this chapter. Oh well.

Got into wedding dress Saitama after this chapter (oh god, I might do a reverse harem with a certain arrogant martial artist in another story soon. The latest chapters man…Why do I always favor the evil underdogs when it comes to topping Saitama? Why? I don't even feel guilty for the poor hero!)

Okay, onwards to the story! Kanpai and Yo Ho Ho Ho!

—

It was just another day living with his aggressive disciple and his … rival. It was just another day…

"White's not really my color…" He mumbled sleepily. He didn't even find this latest event to be strange. After the bottle and the vibrator and the endless lovemaking, the hero was quick to adapt. Just how strong was his adaptability? This was even crazier than the day he turned bald and gained god-level strength!

Ah, well. Breakfast time. He loved ramen. He hoped it was ramen today…

Saitama woke up to find himself in a dress…as he heard Genos and Sonic fight over whose gonna marry him in the USA…He ignored the white fabric covering his legs - after the past few months, he got quite used to the bizarre lifestyle. After all, they gave him free food and massaged his back and even made sure he wouldn't get too cold at night. He was getting really pampered. When they offered to move to a mansion, he refused. He liked his simple life in the apartments. There were no neighbors that complained when he punched things by accident…

He shook his head and turned on the TV. Ramen already waited on the low table set out in front, covered with a heart-covered lid. Saitama grimaced at the hearts, but appreciated the thick, delicious aroma of noodles. There was even chicken and fish cakes! Not bad, not bad.

He picked up his chopsticks as the news went on, "In other news, a man apparently asked the mayor to fly his hoverboard in his own backyard reporting that the aerial rights were taken…"

That's when the hero said, "We shouldn't need the government's approval to do what we want with such a matter." He absentmindedly ate his ramen, entirely focused on the news. Sluuuurp!

What he didn't realize was the change of color in the two "roomie's" eyes at those words.

Genos immediately got out his pen, "You are right, Master!"

Sonic was also touched. "Wow. That's not a bad idea, darling!"

Genos shut his notebook. Sonic dusted off his ninja outfit. They both faced Saitama next to him and on opposite sides and sat on their knees formally. Sonic shut off the TV with the remote and Genos gently put his finger on Saitama's chopsticks just as he took another bite. "Master." "Dear."

At the same time, they both bowed and said, "Please marry me!"

They both brought out a golden ring. One was simple with silver. The other had swirls of diamonds inlaid.

Sonic glared, "Thought over money."

Genos snorted, "Money makes a man reliable."

Electricity clashed as their glares heated up, but they stopped and focused on the hero. Saitama stiffened at the newest mental attack and smiled fakely, "U-Uh…We're too young and not ready for commitment. You can always take your time. Maybe the right partner will -"

Sonic grabbed the hero's chin and said, "You are my right partner!"

Genos whacked the ninja's arm off and grabbed his chin back to him. "No, you are mine!"

While they were arguing, the hero noticed the clock and hurried to change.

Two hands clasped down on his shoulders and he couldn't budge. Damn. Ever since they…tested him…he just wasn't as invincible with the two men around. It was weird taking 5 minutes to get ready intead of 5 seconds.

The men lowered their voices, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To work. So let go!" Saitama puffed his cheeks. "I hate being this helpless."

Genos frowned, his eyes begging, "Masterrrrr, you dont' need to work…I'll take care of everything…"

Sonic joined in, "Just stay with us. And besides - you're going to be busy today."

"With what?"

"Our honeymoon!"

"EHHHHH? But we're not married?!"

He tried to run only to be carried bridal style by the two grooms - er, well by Genos who kicked Sonic to the side and he ended up holding Saitama's hand instead. The three walked side by side until they reached the balcony door and a floating Chronicle that hovered outside the railings. It was draped in pink and purple ribbons with a 'just married' sign hanging down the back. "Time to hop in!"

"WAIIIIIIIIT!"

They jumped in the car and flew off.

They landed on a tropical island where no one else lived. White sand beaches, blue surf and a rainbow of flowers dotted the shoreline. Nothing was spared. The words Honeymoon were painted on a banner hanging from a flagpole. Saitama sweated as Genos carried him bridal-style.

Genos just entered the door to their beach cottage when his cell rang. He looked at the text. "Shit. A meeting of S Class heroes. I don't want to go." He looked up at Saitama with pleading eyes. "Can I just quit?"

Saitama didn't want Genos to give up his career for him just for this! "No!"

"Aww…I guess you're right…" Genos looked down like a stuck puppy and Saitama could barely reign in his pity.

"I…I'll wait, so…Wait, I mean - !" Saitama waved his hands as he tried to clear up any misunderstandings, but Genos beamed in happiness.

"You'll wait for me! Oh, thank you, Master! I love you!" Genos gave him a sloppy kiss before he rushed out the door. "I'll be quick! Promise!" Before he left, he glared at Sonic, "Don't fucking start without me."

"I won't. Even I know how it would feel if my honeymoon started without me. This is Saitama's first and last honeymoon."

The hero squealed, "Hey! Don't make me sound pathetic! So what if I've never tied the knot…or had sex before you guys…"

"It's not pathetic, it's perfect!"

"I'll make it up to you, Master!" Genos waved while Sonic hugged Saitama. At the sight, the cyborg glared jealously, but forced himself to keep going. It was his Master's dear wish, after all. "DAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIT!"

He blasted off the ground and disappeared into the sky.

"Great. I have you to myself." Sonic threw the door close.

"We don't want the dress to get dirty. Don't worry, Genos said to wait to enter you, but I can still help you relaaaax."

Sonic quickly took off the wedding dress before Saitama could blink and draped the dress neatly in the closet before turning around to look at the now naked man.

"Now then…" The ninja jumped onto the bed and nestled himself between Saitama's legs.

Sonic lapped at his lips as he pressed him harder against the soft bed. The plush mattress seemed to envelope him until all he could feel was the friction of Sonics smooth tights against his naked thighs. Even then, the hard arousal of Sonic poked from beneath his tights.

Saitama moaned. "S-Soooonic!" His hips wrenched up and moved outside of his control. He rolled his hips against the ninja's in circular motions that rocked the bed. "Nnh…"

Sonic's breaths grew harsher as he moved faster, wrapping his rough hands against Saitama's wrists and pressing them to the bed. More and more he rocked against the hero, even wrapping the hero's thighs against him with one hand. "Saitma…!"

"Haa…Haa…!" They stayed like this, moving faster and faster until Sonic came in his tights. "Nnh…!" A blissful look reddened the ninja's face and Saitama couldn't look away. In fact…

"…more…" he whispered.

"Hm?" Sonic hovered over him, his long hair folding across the pillow so it covered them.

"I said! … M-More…" Saitama looked away in embarrassment. "I want more." He blushed hard.

Sonic froze then as if the world collapsed. He couldn't believe his hero has finally given in of his own volition, with his own lips, wanting him and saying it directly. "Say it again."

"You…!" Saitama turned to glare at him, but froze when he saw the predatory look in Sonic's eyes. "Umm."

"Say. It. Again." Sonic growled out as he ran one hand along Saitama's waist, massaging his fingers against those chiseled abs. "Or I won't stop teasing you."

"…!" Saitama gaped.

Sonic pressed down into his flesh and rubbed then he slid his fingers lower…lower…

"S-stop - "

…And held the hero's precious thing in his grasp. With wicked rubs, he pressed his thumb along the tip and watched as Saitama could only lift his head back in pleasure. "Gh -!"

Sonic leaned in until his lips met his ear and whispered huskily, " _Say it, my love_."

Saitama shuddered at that voice. "P-Please…"

"Yes?" He rubbed more.

"Please! I…want more."

"More what?" He whispered even softer.

The hero couldn't stop trembling at the hot air that blew between that ninja's lips. "I want more of you."

"Good boy. I shall reward you." Then he fiercly wrapped his lips on Saitama's and kissed him hard. Meanwhile, the ninja pulled at the back of Saitama's waist and pulled him against his needing member hard. His dick poked the hero's butthole as they moved against each other.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Nn…!"

Sonic pounded into him more and more, but his tights made sure he couldnt' enter the hero completely. Saitama ended up widening his legs even wider as his ass melted against Sonic's thrusts.

They went crazy, rutting like wolves in heat.

It was only after Saitama couldn't handle anymore of the friction that Sonic came and shuddered against him. Then he fell across the hero's body, limp in satisfaction. "Ahh…"

Saitama's face was a deep red as he also breathed hard against the ninja, listening to both their pounding hearts. He came and wet spurted between the two. They collapsed among the sheets.

Sonic laughed. "Technically, I never entered you. So Genos can fuck off. We waited."

"Ah…" What could the hero even say to that. He was already out of sorts.

…

…..

…..

Later, Genos came in the room. "Hey! You didn't start the honeymoon without me!"

"We didn't."

"Good. That S Class meeting took too long. If it wasn't part of Master's training, I'd quit." He jumped on the bed and nuzzled Saitama's neck just as he kicked Sonic to the floor. "Ahh…I missed you."

"Fuck you, cyborg!"

"Kiss my ass, tiny man."

"I only want one hero's ass, walking dildo."

Saitama hid his face in his hands at their words. And what could he tell Genos about the training - that he just bullshitted him? Maybe it's best the cyborg kept to his job…Sonic was already bad enough being a freelancer. If both of the crazy men had too much time, his ass would never make it to next year!

Genos wrapped his arms around Saitama. "Why are you naked? Where's the dress?"

"We didn't want it dirty. Here. Dress him." Sonic tossed the dress toward Genos. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I just helped him pass time. I didn't enter him like I promised."

"…Whatever." Genos lifted Saitama up and raised his arms. He placed the dress over his head and even smoothed out the folds. Sitting on the bed, Saitama looked like a maiden on her - er, his - wedding night. Complete with a veil. "Quick! Take a picture!"

"Already done." Sonic took pictures and Genos used his memory to forever emblazen this image in his head. He'll later print out the memory. Robot power was useful!

Saitama brought his knees close to him, but Genos's hips got in the way so it seemed like he was tightening his legs around the hot cyborg instead.

Genos's eyes darkened with lust. "Masterrr…"

"Wait, I was trying to - "

Genos plunged his tongue in Saitama's open mouth and kissed him hard.

"…!" What was with these men and cutting him off AGAIN?! Despite his indignation, the resistant hero melted into his heated kiss.

Genos then released Saitama and lifted him up by his legs so his ass popped out from under his dress. No underwear. Perfect.

The blonde cyborg then trailed his fingers up his thigh until he found the white garter he just put on Saitama when he dressed him up. "You look so hot and vulnerable, Master. Should we make you more vulnerable?"

He pressed his thighs apart and Saitama's dick popped out. It was shaved and a nice pink thanks to the men… taking care of his needs. Especially in baths.

Sonic crawled on all fours as he proceeded to lick under Saitama's balls.

Saitama yelped as he felt the rough slick tongue licking him from under there. But he couldn't even see pass his puffy white wedding dress and resorted to mewling sadly. "No…It's too much!" The licking went faster until he felt lips enclose around his entire thing and he moaned loudly, "Ahhhh!"

Genos licked his lips and lifted his legs higher, allowing Sonic to place his fingers into Saitama's ass as he mouthed him. "Mm…"

Up and down he bobbed as he plunged his digits in and out.

This went on until Saitama felt himself scream himself hoarse. Then the fingers stopped and Sonic wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He tore off his ninja suit while Genos undressed and the two chiseled men (well, one more sculpted than chiseled) surrounded Saitama on each side.

They stared at the hero's panting face as he lay limp on the sheets, his dress still fluffed around him.

Sonic smirked. "Feel good?"

"Haa…" The hero just kept panting. It felt too good.

"Great. Then the Honeymoon can really begin." Sonic pounced on him and before Saitama could move, he plunged his dick inside Saitama's wet hole.

Thrrrrust! Th-thrust. Innnn. Out. Innn. Out.

He pounded into him as Saitama screamed in pleasure. "Ah ah ahhhhH!"

Genos held out his own dick as he crawled up to the pillow and stuck it in the hero's lips.

Over and over they plunged and at some point even switched positions. Sonic would plunge into Saitama's mouth as Genos thrust in the back.

They held out rings and placed one on Saitama's finger as he begged for more.

Their training paid off when Saitama became more addicted to their dicks and a lustful haze came over the hero. For Genos and Sonic, it was a dream come true. This sexy beast that was lurking in their Master has finally been released.

They had more fun when Sonic brought out some…toys. Chains and heated gel. Even red lingerie.

Saitama couldn't remember how many outfits he wore when he went crazy. From red lacy panties to nothing but black stockings…at one point there was a teacher's stick…

Genos gave a feral sound as he plunged harder into Saitama, lifting one leg up higher to get more of an angle as he thrusted. By now, he memorized all of Master's most sensitive spots….

The two plunged into him all night. The only sounds were the ocean waves beating the shore and Saitama's piercing screams. On and on until the sun set.

When they finally let him sleep, white cum leaked from his asshole onto the sheets. Genos and Sonic stared at the sight and smiled as they did him some more when he slept.

"Saitama! MASTER!"

"DEAR! SAITAMA, Saitama, Saitama…!"

Even then it wasn't enough.

 **He was all theirs.**

…

…

…

Later the next few days, they decided to finally leave the bed and go drinking on the beach.

The hero exclaimed, "Now this is a vacation! Drinks on the beach! Like Hawaii, right?!" Soon enough the hero complained about work - or in this case, his hero fights with weirdoes who liked to attack weird places. From a tentacle monster to some pretty boy with a thing for bald men. He didn't get them. Was it his muscles?

The three super men sat around the sands of the beach and drank their hearts away. The full moon shone on them in all their naked glory. It was nice having a private island. Everything was going well until…

"What?" Sonic growled.

"Yeah, that villain from last month liked to aim for my buttocks for some reason. I never told you cause why would I? Ahahaha! I won that battle! My butt muscles were tougher!"

The room chilled as Saitama blurted that out.

"Where…did he touch exactly?" This time Genos hissed.

"Ohhh. He just tried to pull apart my ass cheeks, but I knew he was testing my muscles for a weakness. I don't have one! So I just punched him out after. Looooooser! I WIN!" He cheered as he took another swing of soju. "Mm!"

Genos clenched his fist and the metal grated. "What was his name…?"

"I don't knwoooowwww." He swayed.

"No matter. I'll find him."

Sonic nodded. "I'll help."

The two nodded at each other and Sonic brought out a paper. "Saitama, dear, won't you sign this? It'll make us feel much more secure."

Saitama blearily looked down at the paper. "What is this?" He was still drunk off the wine.

"Sign it and you'll get a lot of money. More kelp as a bonus."

Genos added in, "You'll get your hair back!"

"Ohhh! Okay!" Saitama's eyes widened in excitement as his blush deepened. He smiled happily. "'Kay!" He chirped. Yay! He didn't need to worry about food or rent~ Saitama signed his name naively while the two men grinned evilly.

The words 'Marriage Contract' emblazened the top.

Finally…

They were officially married.

It was now all together. Nothing will keep them away from now on.

…

After another late night session of jealous sex, the two men met on the beach with a vow of silence and a plan to get rid of a certain villain. Sonic tipped back a beer while Genos glared out into the horizon.

How dare someone touch their Master?! Their…wife! (They'll say husband to Master's face, of course)

"Now if Saitama would stop getting odd looks from those dogs they call men outside. Should we make him quit hero work?"

—

Ahaha! Hope you liked the latest chapter! (^0^)/

Also, fan fiction is weird with jpg's so trying to add art to book cover part of this story. Hopefully it works! It's on a SonicxSaitamaxGenos Wedding illustration I made.

And Merry Christmas (just finished most of this on Xmas so there ya go.)


	5. Chapter 5: Alien Intrusions

Moshi Moshi? WitchySkies here. No, I don't speak English. This ain't my phone. Ciao.

Ahem. Phone scammers at large these days. But that's all good cause….

I CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER. Incredibles 2, One Punch Man season 2 said to be released soon, Studio Ghibli amusement park in the works. I cleaned my room. Now all I own is a box, a small suitcase, a printer and a guitar. And an ungodly amount of Ghee. YES, BABY.

 ***Breathes heavily***

My life is complete. Viva la Anime. (On that note, Cheif Kim korean drama is MY FANTASY. I love Cheif Kim. If Gintama were a hot swindler with sexy eye bags and mixed with the machinations of a human Xellos, I'd find Kim. I love Namgoong Min now. Fangirl tranfomation complete~!)

—

….

[ ** _Preview]_**

 _"_ _What?" Sonic growled._

 _"_ _Yeah, that villain from last month liked to aim for my buttocks for some reason. I never told you cause why would I? Ahahaha! I won that battle! My butt muscles were tougher!"_

 _The room chilled as Saitama blurted that out._

 _"_ _Where…did he touch exactly?" This time Genos hissed._

 _"_ _Ohhh. He just tried to pull apart my ass cheeks, but I knew he was testing my muscles for a weakness. I don't have one! So I just punched him out after. Looooooser! I WIN!" He cheered as he took another swing of soju. "Mm!"_

 _Genos clenched his fist and the metal grated. "What was his name…?"_

 _"_ _I don't knwoooowwww." He swayed._

 _"_ _No matter. I'll find him."_

 _Sonic nodded. "I'll help."_

 _The two nodded at each other and Sonic brought out a paper. "Saitama, dear, won't you sign this? It'll make us feel much more secure."_

 _Saitama blearily looked down at the paper. "What is this?" He was still drunk off the wine._

 _"_ _Sign it and you'll get a lot of money. More kelp as a bonus."_

 _Genos added in, "You'll get your hair back!"_

 _"_ _Ohhh! Okay!" Saitama's eyes widened in excitement as his blush deepened. He smiled happily. "'Kay!" He chirped. Yay! He didn't need to worry about food or rent~ Saitama signed his name naively while the two men grinned evilly._

 _The words 'Marriage Contract' emblazened the top._

 _Finally…_

 _They were officially married._

 _It was now all together. Nothing will keep them away from now on._

 _…_

 _After another late night session of jealous sex, the two men met on the beach with a vow of silence and a plan to get rid of a certain villain. Sonic tipped back a beer while Genos glared out into the horizon._

 _How dare someone touch their Master?! Their…wife! (They'll say husband to Master's face, of course)_

 _"_ _Now if Saitama would stop getting odd looks from those dogs they call men outside. Should we make him quit hero work?"_

…

Saitama woke up with a headache. "Ugh…How much did I drink last night?"

He stumbled to the bathroom door and blearily looked into the mirror. Eye bags, sick look and sweat. Was that…Yep. White…ahem. Ignoring that. The hero splashed his face with water as for the first time he seriously considered his circumstances. _I've grown weaker. No, more like vulnerable. I couldn't even get drunk before - or poisoned or anything. I was too strong and nothing could affect my body…until now._

The bald hero gazed into the mirror. "I'm starting to feel human again."

At that moment, Sonic burst in the bathroom. "Saitama! There you are!" He dashed forward in a split second and hugged the lithe hero hard. The dark-ringed ninja nuzzled his face in the hero's neck desperately as he said, "You scared me! I thought you were kidnapped."

Saitama felt a strange tug at his heart at the sight. When was the last time someone worried about him like this? Before hero-dom, he meant. His parents died a long time ago and he had no friends so having someone worry about him felt…Strange. And nice. With a soft smile, he softly patted the top of Sonic's head. Huh. Soft. "I'm Ok. Thanks, Sonic."

They stayed in each other's arms for a bit when Saitama had to ask, "Where's Genos?"

"Tch." Sonic rubbed his nose deeper into the hero's bare chest as he whined, his voice muffled, "Hwe's at worksh. Meeting."

"Hn. That makes sense." Saitama stretched his arms up and said, "Let's eat!"

"Of course!" Sonic leapt back. "You must be starving after last night! My apologies, darling. Let's go." He was about to exit the door when he turned his head back and swept his dark gazes down Saitama's body. With a sexy grin, he said, "Don't bother changing. The ramen will be cold."

Saitama shuffled his feet as a blush flooded his face though he didn't quite catch why. He should be used to being naked in front of him by now…He should…but that gaze never failed to unnerve him. Between the ninja's sultry, conniving looks and Genos's passionate desperation, they always made him shiver. Not even a 50-foot monster made him shiver.

"Y-Yes. L-Let's eat, then." They shuffled out.

It was a peaceful morning even if Genos was busy at work. A cozy atmosphere filled the cabin. Sonic whistled and Genos's car flew down. "Voice recongition and it drives itself. Gives us plenty of time," was all Sonic said. On the ride home, he kept kissing him while the car drove itself without incident. Everything was perfect for when Genos would meet up…

What they could never have expected was that the cyborg would come home in pieces. And blood.

"Genos! What happened? You're a horror film." Saitama ran up and Sonic called the Professor. Genos had all his body parts this time, but blood covered him. "Are you okay?! No. I mean, we'll get help!" For the first time, Saitama felt anxious. His emotions grew more powerful when these two were involved. _I'm too weak. If this is all I can do when they get hurt, maybe I should go back to how I was before. I could barely lift him up!_

Genos must have sensed something in the hero's tone since he swiftly held Saitama's face with both hands and bonked his his forehead lightly on his. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's not my blood."

"Oh - thank god. It's not your - Woah. Then a monster?" The hero also began to notice he asked more questions now. Strange what…deep affection…can do to a man.

"

Just then, a purple fog emerged and a heat swept over the men. The door burst open and a beast fell in. It was nothing but a giant tree-like creature made of purple tentacles that swerved around. Genos swore, "It's…the one…I stabbed….an alien monster…" He couldn't finish his words before gasping. "Too…much….aphrodisiac….pleasure…."

The monster gave off a high-pitched cackle and launched it's tentacles at them. The tentacles caught Sonic and Genos and within seconds all clothes melted. They fell limp as the drug in the fog got to them and Saitama could see their huge dicks rising higher and higher.

Slimy, purple threads wrapped around their members and the men flinched. They rose in the air until nothing but tentacles held them up and masturbated them. Some went in their mouths, others around their nipples.

Saitama's eyes went red and he roared as he charged the monster. "DON'T TOUCH MY STUDENT AND RIVAL!" He paused. "I mean husband. That sounds better." He punched the thing, but because he wasn't at full strength, he could only make it stop it's attack and loosen the tentacle around Genos and Sonic. "Tch. I got spoiled by one punches."

Then Saitama got caught instead and the tentacle began to wrap around his dickand slowly enter his ass as it pumped. Up, down, up, down. Over and over until it was furiously pumping and Saitama moaned loudly. Sonic and Genos still laid on the ground trying to recover from the drugs they breathed in. It seemed to like the hero better as it ignored the two after.

"Nn…! Ahhh….! No! Stop!" He struggled to move, but slowly the drug affected him and he could only feel intense stabs of pleasure with each motion. "Ahhhhnnn!" He threw his head back as he climaxed, but the pumping continued.

As he screamed out once more, the two on the ground finally returned to their senses. They whipped their heads up and got in battle stance only to freeze. Genos could only breathe out, "Master…"

 ** _Gulp_** _._ "…" Sonic stayed silent as his eyes absorbed the sight of his hero laid out before him like in a hentai. Everything itched to touch him, but he couldn't let the moment pass. It was too good a sight. His darling hero looking so erotic…

For a while, they could just stare and gulp until they snapped out of it long enough to kill the beast. Genos wasted no time and grabbed the beast's heart and crushed it. "Haaa….Haaa…." The men breathed deeply before unquestionly grabbing the heaving Saitama and heading to the shower in synchronization. The hero barely had time to register what just happened when the showerhead blasted warm water all over him and the others.

Blood dripped down the drain, but thankfully no wounds. The men finally relaxed a little when Genos cornered Saitama in the shower and said, "Why did you try to attack the monster alone? You know it takes 7 minutes, 10 seconds and 3.2 milliseconds for you to be at full strength. You only had 5 mintues more to go."

Saitama hung his head. "I didn't want to feel useless. And when I saw you touched by those tentacles, I just…snapped. I'm sorry, Genos. You almost died because of me." He turned to Sonic. "I'm sorry, too, Sonic."

Genos shook his head furiously while Sonic tenderly caressed his hand. "No, Sensei! Far from it. And besides, I'll put my life on the line for you. Whether you can beat King or that stupid tentacle beast or just Sonic - "

"Hey!" Sonic cut in.

Genos ignored him. "-None of that matters! I love you for who you are. You are brave and strong and never give up in a fight. I trust you with my life no matter what happens because **_you are worth it_**. You. Saitama. Won't you trust in my love? In me? We're married now and I promised my life to you."

Sonic shoved his face in, too, and said, "And me. Me, too."

The two held to Saitama's hands and something wet fell down his face. He didn't comprehend what it was until Genos said, "This is the first time I saw your tears, Master. I…I…Need to commerate this moment!" Instantly he took pictures while Sonic licked a tear off his face.

Sonic's wet tongue made the hero snap out of it and squeal by reaction. The ninja just smacked his lips. "Mm. Deliciously salty. Say…the drug is still in effect…I should help you, Dear…" The ninja began to massage the hero's shoulders before leading him to bed. "So you get comfortable."

The hero went with the flow and crawled on the soft, fluffy bed as Genos and Sonic followed. They cradled his body between them and began their ministrations.

Nothing was said as they massaged him. Shoulders, back…down to his buttocks. Especially his butt. Sonic needed his bouncy ass with his long, warm fingers while Genos kneaded his back. Saitama found himself rocking against the bed, hips swerving and arching against their touch. He even unconscioulsy raised his hips a bit.

Sonic licked his lips and whispered, _"Me first."_ He plunged a finger in his hole, then two and three. In and out, he massaged his ass until it became wet and Saitama was a hapless mess riding against the sheets.

"Mm, mn." He rocked his hips and Sonic spread his legs from behind to make the gaping hole wider. Genos added a vibrating function to his hands and pressed them against the hero's back, making him moan louder.

The bed vibrated and shook against their onslaught before Sonic finally went on his knees and plunged himself inside the hero's wet hole. _Thrust! Thrust, thrust, thrust, thruuuuuuust!_

In. Out. Innnn. Out. Sonic swiveled insdie him and tested different angles while Saitama clutched the white bedsheets desperately. His entire back went red and sweat began to pour. "Ahhh! Ah, ah, ahhh!"

Genos watched as his master screamed, his mouth wide open and lips wet. His cheeks flushed. Eyes shining. Tongue warm to the touch. The cyborg placed a warm metal hand down his neck before placing two fingers between his lips. He stared as the saliva dangled between his fingers and moaned.

Genos gently raised the heros body on to his lap and placed his dick before his master's lips. With a hoarse voice, he simply said, "Suck it." And plunged in.

Saitama moaned as his thick rod thrust inside and filled his mouth to the brim. Lips sucked while his tongue struggled to move against the onslaught of thrusts.

More and more the 'disciples' moved inside their master until cum leaked out. And again. And again. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

When Sonic gave one final push, Genos came inside as if they were in synchrony. Saitama swallowed in both ends as wet stuff dripped down his ass and between his legs. A slimy feeling poured down his thighs and a sense of contentment spread over him. He flopped spread eagle on the hot sheets as the two fell beside him.

They breathed out heavily against the cold draft that came into the small apartment and finally began to doze off. Even Genos would go on 'power-saving' mode if his alarms weren't triggered. Saitama was the last to fall to his dreams. He couldn't sleep just yet. They risked their lives for him, cared for him and trusted him. And he mattered to them. He never recalled his family much, but now…now…

 _They are my family now. My husbands, huh._

 _…_ _I don't hate it…_

Laying in bed, at home, and surrounded by those he loved, Saitama finally said the words he couldn't admit for a while now. Even if they were crazy and clingy and strong to the point of annoying, he… "I love you."

He closed his eyes softly with a smile and went to sleep.

Too bad he never noticed the other twos' eyes flash open as they smiled in unison. **_Saitama was theirs. Always._**

…And on to the strange heroes/not-heroes next adventures….

End. For now.

…..

—

Ehehee. Did they plan all that? Who knows~?

Please Review especially if you like or if you wanna see something! No promises I'll add things in, but it's a way to input. 50 shades of Saitama? Yandere Stalker Genos? Add the arrogant martial artist dude ex-anti-hero hater to the harem? Just think the story's sexy as fuck? I love to hear feedback. Might raise the hijink ;)

Love or hate or dance away.

But I'm glad I'm not the only threesome lover here. Might do one for the girl's side in a diff story. Or an OC.

Ok! Have a good week! And…

SUMMER TIME LET'S **PARRRR-TAYYY**!

(Said in hijikata shinsegumi host club voice)


End file.
